The Amazing Race 2
This is the wiki page for the second season of The Amazing Race Tumblr, otherwise known as The Amazing Race Tumblr 2: Team Edition. Production Development The season spanned nearly 50,000 miles, across 5 continents and 17 countries. All countries featured in the season were new to the series, and even possessed legs in which multiple countries were visited. Among the challenges encountered were building igloo's in the Canadian Rockies, Camel racing in Egypt, and searching for Russian nesting dolls in Red Square. The duos and Race to Redemption twists were announced December 16, 2013. The cast was released on December 20. Casting Casting took part from December 8, 2013 to December 20, 2013. The amount of applications received in comparison to the first season was nearly doubled. Casting was also taken a lot more seriously for this cycle of the show due to inactivity being a huge issue during the first season. The eighteenth cast member was Elizabeth, however due to a concussion received just prior to the game starting, she was replaced by Dan. On day 2, Danielle was pulled from the game, Kelly was her replacement. Results Season Summary The following contestants participated in the race, all ages and hometowns listed are those at the time of participation. Note these tables do not necessarily reflect all content. Placements are listed in finishing order. Teams Elimination Chart Legend: *Red means the contestant was eliminated. *Blue means the contestant arrived last but not eliminated *Crimson means the contestant had been disqualified. *Tomato means the contestant had quit the competition. *Light grey backgrounds means the contestant was competing in the Race to Redemption, for a chance to re-enter the game. *An orange ⊃''' means the contestant was U-Turned.⊂ means the contestant was the one who used the U-Turn.⋐ Means that race had been U-Turned on a double U-Turn board, and was able to personally select another racer who they wished to also U-Turn. ⋑ represents the team that was chosen. *A purple ε means the contestant used their Express Pass. *A pink ε means the contestant used an Express Pass that had been given to them. *A green ƒƒ means the contestant won the Fast Forward that leg. **A green ƒƒ next to a leg number represents a Fast Forward available that leg, but was not used. *A brown '''+ means the contestant was effected by the Roundabout **A brown +''' next to a leg number represents a Roundabout took place had effected everyone. *A teal '''<< '''means the contestant was Yielded. '''Notes: #Elizabeth quit the game immediately upon being cast due to a concussion she had received a few days prior. She was replaced by Dan. #Danielle was disqualified on day 2 after making it clear her intentions were to be inactive. She was replaced by Kelly. #Lachlan & Elmer, and Heather & Gabriel tied for 3rd place. #Heather and Dan both tired for 5th place. Race to Redemption Voting History Similar to the second series' of the Israeli & Australian versions, teams voted for who should receive each hindrance. The team who has the most votes must are the unfortunate pair who are delayed. Episode Title Quotes Episode titles are taken from quotes made by the racers during that leg of the race. Nothing that could produce spoilers or reveal strategies will be used. #"I'm going to make the execuative decision to ignore her." - David #"I have died and gone to Amazing Race heaven." - Heather #"Is it because we aren't American?" - Elmer #''"White people can't dance." - Heather #"Ah Italy, home of coliseums, pizza, and the Mario brothers" - David #"Switcheroonie" - Producer Named #"I didn't f______ tell him off, so shut the f___ up!" - Jake #"Everyone wants them gone." - Jade #"I f______ hate that bitch." - Jake Race Summary 'Leg 1 (United States → Canada) *Seattle, Washington, U.S.A (Gas Works Park) (Starting Line) *Gas Works Park to Whistler, British Columbia, Canada (Via Shuttle) *Winter Wonderland (Fast Forward) *Skiing at one of Whistlers world class resorts (Roadblock) *Yield *Vancouver (Vancouver International Airport) to Halifax, Nova Scotia, Canada (Halifax Stanfield International Airport) *Citadel Hill *Halifax Waterfront *Solve It or Drink It (Detour) *Peggy's Cove (Pit stop) 18 initial contestants were chosen, Elizabeth quit the game and was replaced by Dan. Animosity sparked between season 1 veteran team David and Danielle due to Danielle ignoring David's attempts to reach out to her. Many contestants mentioned friction between Ryan and Kandace, due to another online game which Ryan had hosted, in their racer logs. Danielle was removed from the game after making it clear she had no intentions of taking the game seriously and was replaced by Kelly. In the end two teams made a last minute flight change dropping Jade & William from 7th to last. sending them to Redemption. '''Additional Tasks: *Teams were locked inside their cars at the starting line and were forced to use the tools hidden inside to escape. The 5 quickest teams to get out received seats on the first shuttle. *After completing the roadblock, teams had to complete an igloo to in which they stayed in for the night. Morning departure times were awarded based on their igloo completion time. 'Leg 2 (Canada → Ireland)' *Halifax, Canada (Halifax Stanfield International Airport) to Dublin, Ireland (Dublin Airport) *Rathfanham Castle *Highland Games events (Roadblock) *Bank of Ireland *Rags or Riches (Detour) *The Brazen Head *Drinking and Driving challenge (Roadblock) *Giants Causeway (Pit Stop) Upon being sent to the Race to Redemption, Jade proclaims she will be back. The 8 teams still in the race head to Ireland but are faced with their first Roundabout. There are two flights leaving, each an hour apart. Their job is to rank their fellow teams, exluding themselves, first through last. The four teams that have the highest average scores would be placed on the first flight, while the other four would be placed on the second. Tension rises between Masen & Kandace and Lachlan and Elmer, who M&K refer to as "the Foreigner and Elmo". Additional Challenges: *Jade and William face off as individuals in the Race to Redemptions first duel. They compete in the Drinking and Driving challenge that all the racers faced in their second roadblock during that same leg. 'Leg 3 (Ireland → England)' *Dublin, Ireland (Dublin Airport) to London, England (London Heathrow International Airport) *Abbey Road *Beatles Cover re-creation (Fast Forward) *Double Yield *London Quiz (Roadblock) *Buckingham Palace *Museum This or Museum That (Detour) *Stonehenge (Pit Stop) Jade wins the duel, sending William home. She is rejoined by Billy & Jon who were eliminated the previous leg. Heather & Gabriel receive the second Express Pass. Lachlan and Elmer feel outcasted from the other teams, and decide to attempt the Fast Forward. After being the only two, to attempt it they win, but are also hindered by the Double Yield. They then struck back at Cole & Dan, yielding them. In the end Masen & Kandace fell from the top of the rankings to 5th, while Ryan & Katie are shockingly eliminated with a Salvage Pass in their back pocket. Additional Challenges: *At Buckingham Palace teams encountered a challenge where they had to hold the same stance as the palace guards in order to receive their next clue. *In the Duel, Jade, Jon, and Billy jacked off in the Museum This challenge, that the other teams completed in the Detour of that leg. 'Leg 4 (England → Russia → Belarus)' *London (London Heathrow International Airport) to Moscow (Moscow Domodedovo Airport) *Red Square *Find the Proper Nesting Doll (Roadblock) *Era Klub *Dance Here or Dance There (Detour) *Roundabout *Moscow (Belorussky Station) to Minsk (Minsk Passazhirsky Railway Station) *Island of Tears *Pay It Forward or Give It Back (Detour) *Victory Square (Pit Stop) Jon is eliminated after leaving his partner high and dry in the previous leg. The racers are stunned by Ryan & Katie's elimination. Elmer feels like his team is being targetted big time and doesn't understand why. Dan & Cole know they have to raise their placements or risk being eliminated, but feel confident that they can do so. Additional Challenges: *Jade, Billy, Ryan, and Katie face off in the duel challenge. They are given the same challenge that the teams faced in the Dance There half of the Detour. 'Leg 5 (Belarus → Italy)' *Minsk (Minsk International 2 Airport) to Rome (Leonardo Da Vinci-Fiumicio Airport) *Leaning Tower of Pisa *U-Turn *Pizza Server (Roadblock) *Roman Colosseum *Gladiator Challenge (Roadblock) *Vatican City (via car) *Roundabout *St. Peters Basilica (Pit Stop) After Katie's surprising premature departure, Lachlan & Elmer join Jade and Ryan in Redemption. Masen & Kandace are once again the victims of the hinderance, but still manage to snag first place. Winning a secret power hinted at, at the beginning of the leg. Dan & Cole fall back down to the bottom of the rankings, however it is season 1 veteran David and his partner Kelly who arrive last and are sent to the Race to Redemption. Additional Challenges: *Jade, Ryan, Lachlan and Elmer face off in the duel challenge. Lachlan and Elmer are both eliminated. 'Leg 6 (Italy → Egypt)' *Rome (Leonardo Da Vinci-Fiumicio Airport) to Cairo (Cairo International Airport) *Cairo Tower *Cairo Camel Market *Camel racing (Roadblock) *Double Yield *Giza (via car) *Escape or Create (Detour) *The Great Sphinx of Giza (Pit Stop) It is immediately revealed that for winning the previous leg, Masen & Kandace have the power to switch up the teams. They give everyone a new partner, except themselves. In Redemption Jade has the utmost confidence she'll be returning after winning every single duel. David voices his belief that with 4 teams and 9 legs, be thinks the game will go individual. Masen & Kandace are Yielded and Yield Dan & Richard in return. In the end Masen & Kandace win their third leg of the race while Heather & Cole arrive last. Leg 6 turns out to be the first predetermined non-elimination leg, causing Jade & David to return from redemption and re-enter the game. Additional Challenges: *Jade, Ryan, Kelly, and David all compete in the duel. Ryan and Kelly are eliminated while Jade and David return to the game as a new team. 'Leg 7 (Egypt → Malaysia)' *Cairo (Cairo International Airport) to Kuala Lumpur (Kuala Lumpur International Airport) *Petronas Towers *Cold Shower (Fast Forward) *Roundabout *Bungee jump (Roadblock) *Koalas or Insects (Detour) *Batu Caves *Monkey feeding (Roadblock) *The Crystal Mosque (Pit Stop) David and Jade re-enter the game, but their glory is cut short by a heated arguement between Jake and Masen. Dan and Jade try to defuse the situation. David's theory about the game going individual starts to spread like wild fire among the contestants. Masen & Kandace take aim to win their fourth leg of the race by winning the Fast Forward after Masen endures a cold shower of a staggering 18 minutes. The glory is cut short as they lose the Fast Forward through the Roundabout, letting Heather & Cole steal it out from underneath them. Heather & Cole go from worst to first landing on the mat before everyone else, only to be handed another clue and informed that they are still racing. Leg 8 (Malaysia → Indonesia) info here Leg 9 (Indonesia → China → Japan) info here Leg 10 (Japan → Guam → French Polynesia) info here